Found you
by smores2946
Summary: And that is when I started running like hell, dont get me wrong I took gum do and am a master with weapons, but I mean what do you expect me to do, make a kunai appear out of a puff of smoke? I don't think so. beginng is AU, M for swearing Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a decent oneshot, it's nothing special just something that i thought would be quite interesting if it actually happend**

**disclaimar:i do not own Naruto...Kishimoto does**

* * *

Found You

"Fuck!" I screamed as I tripped over a large tree root falling on my hands and knees to the forest floor, I hissed as I felt the sting of broken twigs and jagged rocks bite into my skin. I had no time to nurse my wounded hands though as I heard the yell of men closing in on me. I grunted as I stumbled back on to my feet and continued sprinting through the forest. 'What the hell could these creeps want from me?!' I thought as their voices grew louder. So get this, I live on my own since my family died, and I moved out here to a small town near Tokyo completely new just working at a morning diner then working as a mixed martial arts teacher, of course class had to run late, but once finished and I closed up, AS USUAL. Next thing I know these weirdos pop out of no where, screaming for me to surrender myself to them or they would effing kill me, like what the hell?! Now at first I thought they were just some psychos that needed a good kick in the ass, but then shit got real when they took out katanas, yes KATANAS! And that is when I started running like hell, dont get me wrong I took gum do and am a master with weapons, but I mean what do you expect me to do, make a kunai appear out of a puff of smoke? I don't think so.

So our story continues with me running desperately through this dark forest with sword wielding psychopaths chasing after me...yeah, great way to welcome me into the neighborhood. I continued running through the thick forest, my breaths were coming out thick and painfully due to the cold air, I swerved around a tree that appeared... taller and thicker? I suddenly noticed that the trees that I was swerving and zipping through were changing, they were once again developing green foliage, but that wasn't possible, December just started! I then noticed sunlight filtering through the foliage as I ran, 'day break? That's impossible.. I haven't been running for that long..' I was snapped out of my thoughts as suddenly a high pitched whirring sound shot right past my ear

"shit!" I heard a loud thunk and looked to the tree infront of me to see a kunai stuck in the large trunk, I breathed heavily as I starred at it "jesus christ"

"there she is!" I heard one of the men yell. I eeped as they sent more kunai at me which I easily avoided and continued my sprint. I ran quicker and quicker through the trees suddenly realizing that I wasn't as hot as I should be in my winter clothes with this sudden warm weather.

A strange feeling suddenly came over me like an uncomfortable cold shiver, I chose not to ignore it and on sudden instinct moved behind a large tree and no sooner there was a loud explosion from behind with black smoke coming from my sides with ash. I breathed heavily with adrenalin and shock 'that could've killed me' I looked down as I breathed heavily and held my forehead trying to calm down, I then noticed my sudden change in clothes 'da fuq?!' I was now wearing a pair of black spandex short shorts with with a thin light blue cotton long sleeved Chinese style shirt, it was airy and comfortable, while on my feet were a pair of these black boot like sandals, they were unusually comfy. Unfortunately I took my hair down from my usual twin buns after class and left my pins in my bag which I left infront of the building, my waist length hair was great but at times like these, not so much. I suddenly heard a battle cry and in shock moved away from the large tree to see it splinter in two by a mans dark tanned fist, I swallowed thickly as I began to back up 'what are these people' he starred at me with a crazy look in his eyes that made me more uncomfortable then ever .

Too scared to stick around I swiveled on my heel and booked it through the forest, 'faster Tenten faster' I suddenly screamed as six shuriken whizzed by me ' FASTER DAMMIT FASTER!' I saw a sudden clearing up ahead with three large wooden stakes in the ground and a crystal clear lake nearby, I evened out my breathing as I ran and cleared my mind 'ok Ten it's now or never, make your family proud' I ran into the middle of it skidding to a halt while turning around into a fighting stance, kicking up dirt, ready for my first victim. A decent sized man a bit on the pudgey side that appeared dirtied and not too young ran towards me with his katana held high above his head as he yelled

"surrender or die!" the moment he was close enough I side stepped him and stuck out my foot making him trip, and just before he met the floor I brought my other foot up round house kicking him in the back of the head, face planting his dirty face into the ground, his Katana clattered to the ground. I heard two battle cries erupt from the forest and without looking grabbed the sword.

The first man came up and I ducked as he swung his sword at my head and the moment I popped back up I arched my weapon up perfectly slicing his hand from his arm that held his own weapon, he fell to his knees screaming in agony as he held the handless forearm. I grabbed the katana and faced the next approaching man, and before he could even swing I sliced both of the katanas in an X across his stomach. Shock registered over his features as he looked down then back up at me, slowly collapsing to his knees and then on to his face. I studied his bleeding body and then listened intently to the now relatively silent forest. Suddenly I threw the katana in my left hand ,with perfect marksman ship, into a nearby tree which was quickly followed by a pain filled scream and a man with a bow and arrow falling out of it. I starred coldly at the body making sure that he was dead then sighing. I scratched the back of my head as I skimmed over the total carnage

"haven't done that in a while" I mumbled to my self.

A loud voice suddenly yelled

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH LIVES ON IN THE FEMALE SPECIES!" I whipped my head to the left to see a man in a green jump suit with orange leg warmers and a green vest walkout of the forest screaming as he jumped up and down screaming youth, he was followed by a boy wearing white robes and a grey sort of skirt, he had a headband over his forehead and even though he had long hair he looked incredibly masculine, his eyes were the most shocking thing i'd ever seen, but suddenly my defensive side went up as I stuck out the sword pointing it at the two men with narrowed eyes

"who are you and what do you want from me?" the boy in green went silent as they both stared at me when suddenly a huge grin came over his face

"oh dear blossom!" he yelled "we are your friends! Not enemies!" I lowered my weapon slightly

"friends? I dont even-" but next thing I knew I was locked into a bone crushing hug "gack! Le-let g-o o-of me yo-you imbecile!" He let go and I stumbled slightly as my feet met the floor, I looked up at him and watched the wide grin on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet "right, well, I should get going" I quickly turned and began to fast walk in the other direction, suddenly the same hyperactive voice yelled from behind me

"wait! BENEATH YOU!"

Quickly taking in his words my head shot down to suddenly see two hands erupt from the dirt floor and tightly hold on to my ankles. A head and a large body began to come out with it with a face that I immediately recognized. It was the large man from before that broke the tree, he gave me a psychotic grin

"you're mine now gorgeous" at his words I cringed and a sudden violent anger washed over me. With a fierce cry I lifted the katana and brought it down on the back of the mans collar pinning him to the ground, he screamed in pain as I made sure that the swords sharp edge would slice his skin on his back and neck. My action caused his grip to loosen immediately giving me the opportunity to stumble away from him breathing heavily, he continued screaming in pain, fury, and irritation at his situation. I turned with an exasperated face to the two shocked males.

"can someone PLEASE tell me, what the fuck is going on around here?!" before either could answer their was a strained chuckle that quickly filled the air, I shot a hard glare at the fool on the floor.

"You want to know why we were after you princess, like it isn't obvious enough" my eyes narrowed as I took precautious steps towards him, he continued snickering "it's bec-ack!" Next thing I knew the man began to convulse in a violent seizure as he clawed at his neck as if he was suffocating. He began to foam from the mouth as his eyes went to the back of his head. I starred at him in horror. In a few seconds he went limp and he no longer held the light of life in his eyes. I starred at him then at the two boys from before. They studied the dead body as if it was an everyday thing that was not uncommon, with irritation I gritted my teeth and stomped to the mans head which I kicked harshly hearing a satisfying crack, with a growl I turned around with a hand on my hip and one in my hair trying to breath and understand my situation. I listened to their conversation,

"what do you make of this Neji?"

"i'm not sure Lee, there is too little evidence to make a conclusion"

"Should we mention this to Tsunade" there was a brief moment of silence

"i don't think we have a choice"

"and the girl?" another brief moment of silence that was never followed, I began to feel the burn of eyes boring in to me, finally relaxed I turned to the two men who were staring at me with analytical looks.

All three of us stared at each other for a moment before I sighed and finally broke the silence, I asked as I closed my eyes

"could one of you please tell me where I am?" there was silence before one of them answered

"Konoha, you are in the lovely village of Konoha dear flower" my eyes flashed open as I looked at the boy with the bowl cut who was grinning at me once again

"K-konoha?" he nodded his head vigorously as I blinked at him, I raised an eyebrow "where is Konoha exactly?"

"in the land of fire of course!" he replied cheerily. I blinked again, my mind going a mile a minute as I took a step

"bu-but what of Tokyo?" he gave me a confused look, I took another step "and Kyoto, what about those places?" he cocked his head to the side obviously confused, he turned to look at the other boy who was starring at me

"we have never heard of those places of which you speak of" my throat began to go dry as I starred into the boys shocking white eyes, I asked the question that broke me

"what year is it?" he answered calmly

"2013" My eyes widened in shock as I then gripped the sides of my head looking down, I fell to my knees

"this can't be happening.." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jerk my head up looking into familiar bug like eyes. I suddenly jumped to my feet and took a step back

"i-" I gripped the side of my head "i don't belong here" the eyes blinked and then asked

"what do you mean?"

"th-this isn't my universe, i-i come from a different place then you" He starred at me wide eyed then whipped his head around to look at the handsome boy who was scrutinizing me with narrowed eyes. I knew what his gaze told me 'your crazy' I felt a rush of anger as I angrily glared at him

"listen, I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me." I turned to the other boy who was giving me a worried look

"My name is Tenten and I come from a small town near Tokyo, this-this place, doesn't exist where i'm from" his eyes widened in fascination

"this is incredible! So you come from a different universe?! How could this b-mmph!" A pale hand tightly shut his mouth as moon like eyes bore into me. The long haired boy approached me with only a few feet between us, he was at least a head taller than me

"then how is it possible that you suddenly appeared here" he raised an elegant eyebrow in suspicion, I gritted my teeth as I spoke

"i. Don't. Know." his eyes narrowed as did mine

"all I know is that one minute im leaving my job, the next crazy psychos are chasing after me saying they'd kill me, and I ran literally" I stuck my arm out behind me gesturing to the force "through this forest that somehow morphed into yours and now im here!" he opened his mouth, but I beat him to it "how the hell is that possible you ask?! Well how the fuck should I know, if I knew the answer to that we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation now would we" His eyes had widened in shock but then quickly became an ice cold glare that literally made a shiver go down my spine, but I wasn't deterred, I only challenged him with a glare of my own. We continued glaring at each other till a head of shiny hair separated our line of vision

"so tell me dear blossom! How was it possible that you fought like that if you are not a ninja?!"

"good question Lee" his eyes once again met mine "how is it possible" there was barely a questioning tone to his voice that made me grind my teeth, but the pleading look in the other boys eyes made me soften up, so Lee's his name eh? I sighed as I spoke.

"I was the teacher of a mixed martial arts class and a master at gum do and weapon handling" the boys eyes sparkled

"that is incredible!" the other boy gave me a discreet look of surprise"won't you come with us to meet our other friends?!"

"Lee"

"come now Neji, she means no harm, if she did then im sure she would've attacked by now, dont you think?" the boy named Neji didn't answer and only resumed his glaring

"oh please Tenten! Wont you join us!" he was gripping my hands now with a happy smile on his face, I turned my head slightly looking at the forest

"well... i'm not sure... I should probably try to find a way back-" next thing I knew there was a violent jerk of my arm as I was brought into a tight hug

"do not worry dear Tenten! We will discuss on how we shall return you safely home over barbeque with our friends!" I could barely breathe as I pushed on his arms gasping out

"but i-!" I couldn't finish though as I was suddenly let go and dragged all the way to a restaurant in the middle of a small bustling town.

I looked around curiously as I suddenly notice Lee to my left and Neji to my right

"wh-where are we?"

"B-B-Q! It recently just reopened and it's the best place in town!" Lee hurriedly grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Soon enough we entered and came to a table filled with people, they all were kind and greeted me with open arms introducing themselves and welcoming me to their group. I felt a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that Neji sat right across from me and decided to stare me down the whole time that I spoke with his cousin Hinata. They were complete counter opposites though, Hinata was sweet and kind, a bit meek but friendly, I got close to her so quickly, it was like we'd known each other all of our lives. Soon enough Neji, Lee and I left and returned back to the forest clearing to encounter the dead body of the large man, his body still pinned to the ground. I neared him even as the smell of death was already beginning to encircle him as flies flew around him, I withdrew the katana and began to study it suddenly noticing a strange crest branded into the butt of the sword.

"Who's mark is this?" Neji's cold eyes slowly slid from mind down to the sword that I held, for a fraction of a second his eyes widened, but then returned to normal, he briskly walked over to me and before I could act he tightly gripped my wrist and my other one with an undescribable strength that made me flinch in pain"hey! What are you-"

"Lee, isn't Sakura working the night shift today at the hospital?" the spandex clad boy whipped his head around with hearts in his eyes

"My beautiful Sakura is!"

"she'll be all alone won't she?" I watched at the hearts disappeared and a stoney expression came over his features, but in a moment I locked my eyes once again with Neji's cold ones.

"yes...you are... correct..."

"then don't you think someone should be there to pro-" suddenly in a cloud of dust he was gone yelling loudly

"I AM COMING SAKURA SAAAAAAN!" My eyes narrowed as I saw the reason behind his little trick to make Lee leave, I began to struggle

"just what the hell is your problem!"

He held on with a solid grip though as he hissed

"what is your connection with Orochimaru?" I stopped 'Orochimaru? Who the f-'

"you know" I started "it's kind of hard to answer that question when I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT IS!" his grip tightened on me

"don't play coy" I gritted my teeth

"oh, don't play coy? Then stop being such a paranoid, uptight, bastard!" I saw a flash of rage pass over his eyes as I was suddenly pinned to the ground, I gasped as my back painfully met the ground, along with my heart that began to speed up due to the position we were in

"what is your relationship with him!" he yelled, I yelled back

"nothing you pompous jerk! I don't even know who that is!? Now GET. THE FUCK. OFF OF ME!" He raised an eyebrow

"oh? Does this bother you Tenten?"

"yes you arrogant prick! I do not like being manhandled!" I struggled as my face became scarlet when I saw him smirk

"what are you smiling about asshole?" It grew as he answered

"nothing really, only that well have to stay like this all day till you tell me what I need to hear." I gaped at him 'he wasn't serious?!' I began to fruitlessly struggle as my blush deepened

"GET OFF!" I screamed, I suddenly gasped as I felt his hips press down harder onto mine.

"you're not going anywhere so I advise you just tell me what your ties are with that side show freak" I scowled at him as I answered icily

"i already told you, pretty boy, nothing." I smirked as I watched his own smirk drop to a frown at my insult to him.

"don't call me that" I felt a thrill as I realized a little weakness in him

"oh, what? Pretty? Well with that hair and those soft feminine features what more could you expect?" I inwardly laughed as I saw him trying to calm his anger, but it stopped when I suddenly saw a smug look come over his features

" well, at least I have some" 'he didn't' I sputtered incomprehensible things as I tried to detain my shock

"you take that back you arrogant little shit!" he shrugged like it was nothing, that stupid smirk etched on his features

"i'm merely stating a fact"

"Jerk!"

"tomboy"

"prick!"

"bitch"

"tight ass!"

"child"

"pig!"

"girl"

"that not even an insult?!"

"really, I believe it is" she gaped

"oh! You insufferable, sexist- mmph!"

No one's POV

Next thing Tenten knew the ever stoic Hyuuga had crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that sent white hot electric bolts tingling through her lips to her whole body making her shiver, she didn't want him to think she was enjoying it though and began to struggle, he pulled away as he starred at her flushed face and watched in amusement as she attempted to form words

"yo-you-you" He slammed his lips onto hers again this time shoving his tongue past her parted lips into her hot mouth, after awhile neither could be breath and he pulled away again, panting he asked in a husky voice

"i...what?" her eyes narrowed as her chest heaved

"j-just shut up a-and k-kiss me" and he did more wildly then before, he shivered as he felt her moans vibrate up her throat past her lips onto his and down his throat swallowing each one greedily, he's never felt so high before. 'Things could get interesting' he thought

Tenten's POV

'Staying here wouldn't be so bad'

* * *

**Review please! and should i continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to requests ive decided to continue my story, and in all honesty i'm really liking the turn out so far! Hinata is more bold in my story and i'm making Neji more playful and flirtatious. I hope you guys enjoy**!

* * *

chapter 2

Neji continued devouring my lips and I couldn't help but moan at the intense feel, I felt his hands release my wrists and slide down my arms as my fingers intertwined into his silky soft hair, I had never felt so turned on. 'God I just want him to rip my clothes off and-' My inappropriate thoughts left as all sense suddenly came rushing back to me when I felt his hands brush over my breasts 'what in fucking hell am I doing?! i'm making out with this pompous, sexist-' I continued on a tirade in my mind, but was still too frozen in shock to move, until I felt his warm hands go under my shirt. I suddenly tore my lips from his yelling

"PERVERT!" as I shoved him off and then slapped him hard across the face. He held his red cheek with a look of shock

"the hell? Me a pervert?!" I stood furiously with a beet red blush on my cheeks as both of my hands tightly clenched the hem of my shirt pulling it down

"yes YOU! YOU are a PERVERT! taking advantage of me like that! The nerve! Hmph!" I turned my head away from him as I angrily closed my eyes and stuck my nose in the air

"oh, so now i'm the bad guy? I didn't hear you saying stop, if i'm correct it seems you were to busy moaning to say anything at all" he smirked as I looked at him with wide eyes and a face of embarrassment

" i-i wa-was n-not mo-moaning!"

"keep telling yourself that" My cheeks puffed in annoyance

"you despicable human being!"

"has anyone ever told you that you look like a puffer fish when you do that?" my face grew more red as I grinded my teeth together

"your not worth my time!" I turned on my heel and began to walk away.I stopped as I heard him say

"you know, I still see you as an enemy" I stopped and whirled around to face him

"then why the hell did you kiss me!? I COULD be the enemy for all you know?!" he smirked as he walked towards me

"you're just too fun to mess with" I gaped at him until all of a sudden in a puff of smoke, he was gone. I blinked a few times in shock staring at the place he once stood, I then screamed in frustration and confusion as I held my head on both sides 'WHO IS HE FUCKING HOODINI?!' . A while later I found myself, once again, in the bustling streets of the strange little town of Konoha following the directions that Hinata had given me to her home. Since I had no where to stay and how apparently her house had more than enough rooms to spare she was more than willing to have me stay with her and her family, it was extremely sweet and too hard to deny. I soon came across a large compound that, on a slab of wood, engraved was the last name "Hyuuga" 'I remember her telling me about this' I slowly walked up to the doors and with two firm knocks it opened. I was greeted by a man with long dark hair like Neji's and the same pearl like eyes, but he was older and was dressed in the way of a guard of sorts

"what's your business here young one?" I swallowed

"well, i'm here to see Hinata Hyuuga, is she around?" he studied me for a moment making me feel extremely uncomfortable under his cold gaze, he then turned his head slightly and I heard him call for Hinata-sama? 'um.. okay?' a few minutes later Hinata's familiar face took place at the door way and I smiled as an overjoyed expression came over her features

"Tenten! Come in, come in! I just finished setting up your room" I followed the girl as we spoke.

We soon came to a sliding door that had a beautiful pond scenery with cranes and lily pads painted onto it along with cat tails and others as such plants. She gently slid open the door and gestured for me to enter, I thanked her politely and entered the room in awe at the beauty of it. It was simple with cream walls and a futon that had cream sheets, next to it a wooden night stand with a lamp and in the back of the room in the middle of the wall was a large window with a desk underneath it. On the wall to the right of the room was a large wardrobe. It was cozy yet a little empty, it was the same feel I got of the rest of the compound when I had first entered it. I thanked Hinata for helping me as she told me of how dinner was at 7, I smiled and nodded and soon enough she left me alone in my new, temporary, room. I looked around as I went over to the wardrobe and opened it seeing an array of different clothing, I looked at each garment and suddenly came by a beautiful red and black kimono with a note stuck to it '_Dear Tenten, dinner is a sort of formal event for my family, please where this? ~Hinata' _

I smiled at her sweetness and grabbed a bath robe stepping out of my room and making my way over to the bathroom (Hinata explained to her where everything was) Once I had finished bathing I headed back over to my room and grabbed the beautiful silk outfit to wear, once finished I walked over to the full body mirror and stared at myself with a content smile on my face. It was a simple traditional kimono accept that the sleeves were wider and longer and the bottom part touched the ground splaying out a bit covering my feet, it made me look small and fragile, not something I liked, but I couldn't help but smile at how adorable I looked. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that Ii read 6:45, at that moment I heard a soft knock on my door and yelled

"come in!' Hinata shyly walked in wearing a kimono like mine except in deep lavender and black, she smiled at me

"you look gorgeous!" I laughed

"not too bad yourself" she blushed a little as she said

"i was thinking that maybe we could go to the dining room a bit earlier, just to talk some more?" I nodded my head eagerly and we both laughed as we left my room to the dining room.

We soon arrived and sat on feather soft cushions at a long wooden table, we talked and talked about everything, not missing a beat on our deep conversations, suddenly from the corner of my eye I spotted something, or actually, someone that seemed all to familiar. I snapped my head to the person and groaned in annoyance 'great'

"What's wrong Tenten?" I looked at Hinata's worried face

"why didn't you tell me that your cousin was coming to this dinner?" she looked confused for a second before giggling in amusement "hey! It's not funny!" she shook her head with a smile and her eyes closed

"Tenten" she looked at me "our families live together" I was silent for a moment

"wait...so... Neji lives here?" she smiled sweetly while nodding her head

"i dont think I can stay here" her expression became worried once again

"why not Tenten?"

"because of him!" I hissed she turned to look at where I had just looked to see Neji

"Neji nii san you mean?"

"yes!"

"you don't like him?"

"am I suppose too? He's nothing but a good for nothing, sexist, egotistic, hateful, pre-"

"i thought I heard you talking about me" My body went rigid as I recognized the voice 'fuck' I slowly turned my head to see that prince charming was sitting right across from me, I growled in my throat

"out of all the places you could've picked, you picked this one?"

"it is my home, is it not? Tenten?" I turned my head with a 'hmph!' and ignored him, I could hear him chuckling from across from me.

Dinner went smoothly, a little awkward considering none of the women or children spoke only the 'elders' as Hinata called them and her father Hiashi-sama. No one really acknowledged my presence until her father asked, Hinata was smart enough though to lie about where I came from leaving me to just give my name, they had all seemed surprised when I told them that I didn't have a last name, but neither did they see it as a bad thing. It wouldn't have been eventful though without me their to annoy Neji. Every now and again I would 'accidentally' fling a piece of fish or rice at him, unnoticed by the adults. Hinata and her little sister Hanabi struggled to hide their smiles and muffle their laughter as I fired shot after shot at the human ice cube. Oh yes, dinner was actually quite enjoyable. As Hinata began to leave dinner a voice stopped us

"excuse me Hinata sama" we both turned to look at Neji who was sporting an icy glare at none other than me, I only smiled innocently back "I'll take Tenten back to her room" my smile fell "you should get some rest, it's been a long day for you" she smiled cheerfully as my mind began to race 'damn it, damn it, DAMN IT ALL!'

"thank you nii san!" she turned to leave and as she did she winked at me with a sickly sweet smile before scampering off leaving me flabbergasted at the change of events, but I soon began to fume 'she's a little devil in disguise! Why i'll, i'll-'

"shall we?" I spun around in shock to see Neji standing their with a smirk as he watched me with obvious amusement dancing in his eyes.

I growled in my throat as I walked past him

"you've got some real nerve Hyuuga' I hissed, I heard him chuckle as he responded

"someones quite spiteful"

"oh shut up" he chuckled again

"but in all honesty, I meant to ask you something" I stopped in front of my door and turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised skeptically

"okay, what is it?" his smirk grew as he answered

"i want us to spar tomorrow" I blinked a few times, before responding

"what?!"

"you heard me"

"you want you and me..to spar?"

"yes"

"yes?"

"did I stutter?" I stared in shock

"why?"

"i think that i'll be able to settle if you are actually the enemy or not afterwards" I blinked once. Twice. Thrice

"how would you-"

"good" he turned on his heel as he began to walk away "then well meet tomorrow outside in front of the compound at 6:30 sharp, don't be late" I sputtered in shock as he made the decision himself

"you didn't even give me a chance to respond! Or a choice dammit!" I could hear the snugness in his voice as he said

"you took too long, so I made one for you" I growled in irritation about to yell curses at him when he suddenly stopped "by the way" he started, he then turned his head slightly so i could see the dark sensual look in his eyes with that sexy smirk of his 'wait what?!' his eyes slid down then up my body, a slight blush came to my cheeks "you look lovely tonight" i shivered at the huskiness in his voice, and i watched as his smirk grew, then he quickly turned the corner down another hall, flustered and with anger i slid my door open entering my room, and slammed it shut behind me "god! The nerve of that guy!" I grumbled as I slipped off the kimono into a thin white one for sleeping.

I layed myself down on the futon and reached for the clock on the nightstand setting it to 5:30 A.M. 'self righteous prick, i'll show him' with these last thoughts I turned off the lamp and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a disappointment to anyone, i dont feel that this is my best :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock, I quickly got up though and got ready, thankful that Hinata got some of the maids to clean my clothes from yesterday. When I was ready I walked outside of the compound quietly closing the doors behind me, only to turn around and almost scream in shock as I saw Neji already standing there. He smirked as he saw my expression

"you little shit!" I furiously whispered "don't scare me like that!" he only chuckled as he shook his head

"lets go" he turned on his heel and began to walk in the relatively empty streets, I grumbled in frustration but followed him none the less '6 in the morning and he's already being a pain in the fucking ass' I continued following him until we came to the same clearing as last time, surprisingly the dead body wasn't there anymore but I found It better not to ask.

He slowly turned to look at me, and got into position a …...strange one? I raised an eyebrow at his stance but didn't question it as I took mine

"we'll start with hand to hand combat and hand to hand combat only, no weapons or other techniques" I raised an eyebrow

"what do you mean by-"

"begin" next thing I knew a kick was headed straight for my head which I quickly avoided squatting down and swiping my leg out more than sure that I had caught him off guard, but somehow he avoided it. I growled as I straightened back up blocking his punches as he blocked my own, every now and again I was able to manipulate his body movement to land a hit, while at points his punches and kicks were going so fast it was almost impossible to keep up, letting him land his fair amounts of hits. He grabbed my fist at one point making my eyes widen a fraction in shock, I almost didn't catch his other fist coming at me from my other side. Out of sudden instinct I kicked up my leg blocking his fist while landing my ankle on his shoulder, I inwardly smirked. I jumped using my lower body strength to twist and turn my body so both my legs wrapped around him and with enough force bringing him down to the ground getting him in a lock, but suddenly a searing pain ripped through the back of my thigh.

I screamed as I rolled away landing on the balls of my feet and hands as I growled at him with narrowed eyes. He slowly got up brushing away the imaginary dust from his white robes.

"ill admit" he smirked as he met my eyes, mirth danced in his pearls "that was impressive" I snorted as I straightened up looking at the back of my thigh to see a red spot, my eyebrows furrowed but I was distracted as his voice cut through again "not bad, you lasted, 20 minutes" I nodded my head, he lowered himself into his position again as I did. "now" he began "we will truly spar, anything you have or can do, do it" I nodded my head in understaning. He suddenly mumbled something and next thing I knew veins on the side of his eyes appeared, define and pulsing making his eyes appear more intense than ever, the sign of a pupil was almost visible, I was truly shocked at this outcome, I quickly snapped out of it though as I saw the cocky smirk on his face. I became more determined than ever to win this.A subtle breeze blew between us before he spoke the words " begin" In a flash he was infront of me and in practically slow motion I watched as his palm came towards me and I was more than positive that a that moment there was a bluish like energy coming from his hand, my mind screamed danger and the danger was heading straight for the middle of my chest. I suddenly bent backwards almost bending my back at a perfect 90 degree angle.

I watched and felt as his palm, wrist and arm passed right infront of me making a whoosh of air pass over me, I could feel the power in that thrust and immediately determined that my soul priority was to avoid any hand contact what so ever. I reacted as my arm stuck out and the base of my palm knocked his fore arm up. I then quickly finished a whole back bend to then do a back flip setting us a good few feet apart. He smirked and shock that had been there only a moment ago was erased, I was set on wiping that grin off his face. I raced at him and he did the same, when we collided we were suddenly in a stormy frenzy of thrusts, punches and kicks that were blocked one after another.

Everytime I blocked one of those deadly thrusts I couldn't help but shiver at the power I felt come with them, at one point I was too distracted with blocking a kick that I didn't notice his palm come to my right slamming into my bicep, I bit back a scream as the pain hit me hard I instead grit my teeth doing two no handed cart wheels and sliding a few feet back set on my haunches cradling my limp arm. 'What the hell did he do to arm?!' he chuckled at my bewildered look

"is there a problem?" I grit my teeth as feeling began to return to my arm

"no" I stated coldly as I stood "were just getting started" I watched as a sudden fire was lit in his eyes that made me swallow hard, unsure if I would later regret those words or not. I shook off my worry though and instead watched as he readied himself again, I flipped into the air and came down to him, yet right as I landed infront of him and he was thrusting out his palm I flipped over him again my head just brushing over his as I landed behind him and swiped the pack that was strapped to the right side of his back, smirking as I felt the weight and heard the jingle of metal and tools 'now were talking' in a flash I took out 4 kunai and threw them at him followed by 3 shuriken, he turned just as I did and was satisfied to know that I caught him of guard.

I watched with satisfaction which quickly became disappointment as he avoided all of them, I scowled and then quickly strapped the pack onto my being and once again lunged at him. 'I will win'

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because i really like this chapter, like alot! Just remember as you read that i have a very sick and twisted mind BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**Tenten: i hate you...**

**your very welcome, and i can't remember if i put a disclaimer or not so**

**disclaimer: i do not Naruto Kishimoto does**

* * *

chapter 4

I gasped and panted as I set myself in position with 3 kunai inbetween fingers. He starred at me with a blazing intensity that burned right through me, I gritted my teeth in frustration as I noticed his breaths were coming a bit quicker but still steady and calm, only a light sheen of sweat adorned his features. He smirked as I felt a thick drop of sweat slither down from my temple to my jaw dripping into the green grass at my feet. I felt the sun on my being like an industrial heat lamp warming my body to the point that it was becoming unbearable even in my lack of clothing 'they don't call it the land of fire for nothin' I watched as Neji's eyes flickered down then back up at my face, his smirk grew as my scowl became more fierce. During our battle I had taken the billowy shirt off leaving me in only a simple black tank that completely showed my mid drift. I pushed back my sweaty bangs quickly as I suddenly ran towards him, my eyes squinting against the warm breeze hitting my face, I swung my arm once releasing one kunai, then again and I released my last two kunai, I flipped in the air as he blocked them ready to tackle him to the floor.

I was satisfied as I heard a grunt when my foot met his chest and the the feel of our bodies colliding to the ground, mine on top of his. I whipped out another kunai and held it to his pale throat right at his jugular. I panted as I smirked ignoring the annoying way that my hair stuck to the back of my sweaty neck

"well?" I panted. I was baffled for a moment as a smirk graced his features with a mischievous glint to his eyes. He chuckled as he spoke

"your good" I suddenly felt a difference underneath me "but i'm better" in a poof of smoke he was gone and I felt my butt hit the hard ground

"what the he-" I didn't finish my sentence as I suddenly a cool metal against my throat my eyes widened in shock 'how?!' I heard his chuckle and his condescending voice

"You held out well, it seems to be an hour or so past noon, i am impressed, but you appear to be caught, yield Tenten, you lose" I snarled as I fell back to the ground away from his kunai and pushed my legs up so my feet could meet his stupid pretty boy face. Just as I felt that satisfying feel of contact I was once again mislead as he was gone in another puff of smoke making me gasp as I flipped over and landed on my hands and knees.

I once again gasped in shock as I was suddenly tackled by a white blur, I grunted as my head met the ground, I looked up with narrowed eyes at his all too familiar smug face. I lashed out with my fists, but in a flash he had them pinned with one hand as he pushed the kunai to my sweaty throat. I swallowed thickly as I tried to regain my breath

"bastard" I hissed, he raised an eyebrow "you..and your stupid.. party tricks" I emphasized on the word stupid practically spitting out the syllables. He laughed

"i prefer to call it a replacement jutsu, it's a basic technique that _all_ ninjas know" my brows furrowed

"well" I began calmly "it explains a lot CONSIDERING THAT I'M NOT ONE!"

" you can be very annoying at times"

"why I oughtta-"

"you oughtta what? His smirk returned "from the looks of it you seem to be in no position to be making threats", I spoke through clenched teeth

"you're an abomination" he shook his head as he snorted

"call me what you want, all I know is that I won"

"yeah, and? What do you want? A prize?" my voice dripped with sarcasm, I jumped as I suddenly felt the tip of his kunai scrape across my throat in nonsense patterns, then wisp down to my collarbone, following the bone making me shiver. I had always had a strange obsession with sharp things, but i never though that i would react to them in such a ...kinky way.

"i _would_ like a prize..." I organized my befuddled mind to the best of my ability as I spoke

"o-oh really? And what would that be your highness" I spoke these words with only half the malice as it should've had, my voice trembled oh so slightly and I begged he didn't hear it, I blushed as I noticed his smirk grew, I only hoped that my flushed cheeks could be blamed for the heat of the leaned in and I gulped as I felt his long hair fall onto my shoulders brushing along my cheeks, my cheeks burned as i'm sure my whole face did as he heatedly whispered in that deep voice of his

"_you" _I suddenly gasped as he stuck his tongue out and licked the side of my face, bringing his tongue up to my sweaty forehead

"wh-what are y-you d-doing?" panic was in my voice as he continued this strange act and was now starting to lick the other side of my face

"whats wrong Tenten?" he asked in between licks "uncomfortable?"

"ye-yes you idiot!" I began to try to move my face away "why are you licking me?!"

"why do you think?" I shivered as his breath cooled the saliva and sweat on my forehead

"i-i dont know?! So stop it! Im all sweaty!" his tongue followed my jaw to my ear where he stopped and chuckled darkly

"bingo"

"what?" I gasped as I felt his tongue go into my ear, I wriggled underneath him at the strange feeling of his slippery wet tongue slithered around and about. He chuckled again as he left it and went to the other one, I muffled a moan that was unfortunately still heard even past my pressed lips

"excited aren't we?" I shivered at the thickness of his voice

"sh-shut up, th-this ha-has n-nothing t-to do wi-with you!"

I once again gasped as he languidly licked up my neck

"you're not a very good liar Tenten" I squirmed and panted beneath him as he continued to lick my neck and at times suckle on my pulse points making me bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud, but my vocal chords betrayed me as subtle whines and whimpers would escape making him chuckle in amusement. I fidgeted as his tongue began to lick more of my sweaty body making my blush grow, in the embarrassment

"s-stop it Neji" I begged

"why?" he continued dragging his rough tongue savoring in the salty taste

"it-it's my sweat! Th-that's why!" He suddenly brought his smirking face up to meet my embarrassed one, he licked his lips as he spoke

"it's quite delicious" my eyes widened in shock as I turned MY head away he pressed his lips against my cheek, his tongue licking my flesh slightly "so sweet...yet salty"

"st-stop it, th-thats embarrassing"

"is that all?"

"n-no...i-its,it's..."

"its what?" I groaned as I felt him lick my neck, but then gasped in shock and slight pain as he bit me on my pulse point sucking and licking the piece of flesh, I squirmed anytime he bit down a bit harder letting out soft whimpers, he asked again his breath fanning out over my neck "it's what?" I shut my eyes as I tried to get the words out.

"it..it's dirty" I quietly said.

"hm, dirty?" my face burned as I hid my closed eyes behind my bangs nodding my head vigorously. He chuckled as he pressed his mouth to my ear "no" my eyes snapped open "_this_ is dirty" he corrected me as he suddenly thrusted his cloth covered crotch into my cloth covered sex, my eyes widened as my mouth opened in a high pitched gasp, he watched in amusement as my head flung back and my pupils dilated to microscopic size. "yes" he repeated with another thrust making my hips involuntarily buck into his, I let out a strangled sob of want "_this_, is dirty" he hissed into my ear. I groaned as I felt the need for only wanting him to continue thrusting himself there, I felt disgusted with my self considering that all he had done was dry hump me and I was going lust crazy for him, 'that's all this was right? Lust? Yes. That's right. Only lust.' I began to doubt my own thoughts though as he suddenly humped me again. I panted at the intense feel, his lips ghosted over mine as he looked at me with barely held mirth

"yo-your des_picable!" _the end of that word came out in a strained high pitched yell as he humped me again with a sudden harsh roughness, that left me wanting more. I shook my head though trying to relieve my self of these feelings, I felt like static was harboring in my stomach and lower in my woman hood as I suddenly felt an emptiness that was extremely uncomfortable. 'no' I thought 'this, this is wrong, I need to stop this...oh but I want this so bad' "i-i hate you" I panted out, he smirked 'GOD DAMN THAT SEXY SMIRK!'

"i made that conclusion awhile ago"

"then GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN CLOSET PERVERT!" I yelled and squirmed in a sudden fit of rage

"i'm quite comfortable thanks" I growled

"if you won't move, then i'll make you!"

"and how do you plan to-" I cut him off as I suddenly wrapped my legs around his and with a sudden force knocked him over onto his back with me being on top

"ha!" my victory was short lived though "thats ho- woah! Oof!" I blinked with wide eyes as I saw my self in the same position as before as he starred down at me with a smirk on his lips. I screamed and kicked in frustration

"nice try" in a sudden rush of adrenalin I twisted my body knocking him over so he landed on his side,i wretched my wrist away and scrambled to my feet but screamed as I took the first step and then felt something grab my ankle making my fall into the grass. I continued to scream and claw at the ground as he dragged me back to him.

I kicked my foot randomly and was finally able to slip out of his hold. I began to crawl away only making it a few feet until I was suddenly tackled from behind and met the ground with a solid thump

"GRAH! You prick! Release me!" I heard him laugh as he spoke

"just admit that I won and then i'll get off and we can leave" I growled "or we can just sit here, I don't mind" I was desperate at this point, no way in hell was he gonna keep sitting on me

"fine! You won! You won fair and square! Now get the hell off me!" with i'm sure a satisfied look on his face he stood up and held a hand out to me. I snorted as I pushed myself up and wiped the dirt from me, I felt his pinning gaze follow me as I picked up my shirt and slipped it back, it was then I felt uncomfortable walking back to him. I felt dirty and grimy and quite sure that I looked like a mess. Before I could say anything Neji suddenly grabbed my hand and began to drag me through the forest to the village

"what the hell are yo- let go of me!"

"were going to the public baths"

"wh-what?!" I felt my face go hot. He smirked as he turned to face me

"don't worry they're separate, unless you want to be together" I slapped him. Hard.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 is upi hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

I sat their silently in the warm water as I was alone in the steamy room, my hair was dry and clean as it layed splayed out on the cool tile behind me. I let out a contented sigh and only sunk deeper in the cherry blossom scented water. This was bliss, the water was like a warm blanket releasing the tension from my muscles and mind, and being by myself was even better. My quiet moment though was soon broken

"oi! Neji! What are you doing here?! Where's Tenten?" shit. I'd know that loud voice from anywhere, Naruto. "ohhhhh! She's over there isn't she?" I froze "been peepin on the new girl eh? Yeah, I always knew you were a-" _SLAP! _"AAAHHHH!"

"baka"

"tch troublesome" Shikamaru, and soon enough all of Neji's male friends including Lee were in the males bath room which was only separated from the females with a cement wall. I groaned as I heard the bickering and immature conversations 'so much for my blissful alone time'

Suddenly the sound of a door sliding open caught my attention

"oh, Tenten!" I turned to see Ino standing there with a white towel around her curvy body with her long hair up in a bun and her long bang split in half and pinned to the sides.

"hey Ino, I didn't expect to see you here" she smiled warmly and made her way over to me

"right back atchya girl, so wheres the human ice cube?"

"I HEARD THAT!" she gave me a bewildered look, I only grinned back as I said

"take a guess" we both shared a laugh as she dropped her towel and went into the water with a contented sigh. We began talking, until I decided to shift my position a bit to be a bit more comfortable making me sit up a bit more, I heard Ino gasp. I sat back down and looked at her shocked expression

"what?"

"Tenten! I..i never knew that you were so...so" I blinked

"so what?"

"SO WELL IN DOWED!" My face paled but I could feel my cheeks burn

"e-excuse me?" I asked meekly.

"I mean seriously girl where have you been hiding those things they rival Hinata's!"

"shhhhhhhhhh! Ino would you keep your voice do-"

"i'll be blunt, you, my friend, have an AMAZING rack!" the embarrasment was at an all time high

"um, maybe I should get going, dont wanna look like a prune!" I quickly stood and turned, but that just made things worse.

"Damn Tenten you just got everything going on! Look at that ass!" I quickly sat back down in the water with a red flustered face as the water splashed everywhere

"INO!"

"what it's true!" The bickering continued, I loved the blonde but she could be such a loud mouth! I only hoped the boys hadn't heard anything, but they had grown unusually quiet.

I layed their on my futon thinking over the days events as I bit my lip chewing on it, 'God I hope Neji didn't hear any of that. He was acting a bit unusual but I mean COME ON! He's unusual in general' I sighed as I rolled on to my stomach 'oh who am I kidding this whole place is messed up' I sat their silently and listened to the sticcata and crickets make their lovely music along with the toads, it was so relaxing. 'and yet at the same time i've come to enjoy my time here, back home I was alone, no friends, no family...no one must miss me or even take notice that im gone except maybe the diner and the martial arts place, but hey, they'll probably replace me in a week' I sighed once again, this time blowing up my bangs. Finally feeling exhaustion come over me I leaned over and turned off the lamp 'what a day.'

"TENTEN!" I shot up at the scream of my name

"WHAT WHAT?!"

"WAKE UP!" at the same moment I heard the curtains rush open and I was blinded by demon light

"ahhhhh! The light! It burns!"

"suck it up! We gotta go!" I opened my eyes again to see a frustrated Hinata looking at me,

"what's going on?"

"no time to explain!" she shoved my clothes into my arms "get dressed and hurry!" I was soon dressed in a mini white kimono that tied off tightly at my waist with a large black ribbon with big billowy sleeves and a pair of short black shorts, both of our black sandaled covered feet scuffed the hard ground as we ran through the town. My long dark brown hair whipped behind me along with Hinata's long dark blue. We soon arrived in front of a large red building that rivaled the height of any other in Konoha. Hinata quickly grabbed my hand and power walked into the building past the gaurds and up the long winding halls and stairs. Everyone we passed gave me the strangest looks, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. I finally asked

"Hinata what's going on? Where are we?" we came to a wooden door and she finally stopped and slightly turned to look at me, worry was written all over he face. She sighed as she completely turned to face me

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you and evaluate if we can trust you or not, if your 'innocent' then we can help you find your way back home and even figure out why those men were attacking you from before."I opened my mouth to ask how she knew that but she beat me to it with an apologetic smile "Neji nii san told me" I shut my mouth and pouted a bit in frustration. Her smile soon left her face though

"...and if i'm found 'guilty'?" she was silent for a moment before answering

"then you will be put in our prison and more than likely tortured until you tell them what they want to hear" I gaped

"that's not fair!" she nodded sadly

"i know but... if that's how it is then... there's nothing we can do.." I was silent as I stared at her searching the top of her head as her face was facing the floor, I soon looked down myself and watched my fists shake. From fear or anger, I wasn't sure, I was feeling both at the moment. Both of our heads shot up and turned to the door as we saw a woman with short black hair and a little pig In her arms.

"Hinata! Good you brought her! Lady Tsunade is waiting inside!" both of us shared a look and then with a deep breath entered.

I was met with the sight of a busty blonde woman sitting at a wooden desk with a view of the whole town behind her. I mentally sweat dropped at the scrolls, books, folders, and papers sitting messily on her desk and around her. We stood in front of her desk and her honey brown eyes met my dark ones, I saw curiosity flash in them, but then it converted to analytical.

"Tell me...Tenten? Correct?"

"yes mam" she nodded

"where are you from?"

"Tokyo mam" she looked at me pointedly then leaned back in her chair

"i've never heard of that place" I nodded my head slowly in understanding "explain that to me" I took a breath and thought the words over in my head. I began to explain to her my life from before and everything about my self and what had happened that lead me to their quaint little town. I soon enough finished and she just sat their, staring. I became a bit nervous, but masked my feeling the best I could. She nodded and then stood, the chair squeaking as she did and moved in-front of the window and stared at the town with her hands behind her back, she then spoke " you two are dismissed" we were silent for a moment

"Tsunade sama" Hinata began "does this mean-"

"i will think over Tenten's sentence and see if she is innocent or not, I will send Shizune to retrieve you two in a few hours"

"o-of course Hokage sama" Hinata looked at me and nodded and we soon made our way back down the halls and stairs and out of the building into the warm after noon. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, 'this is starting to be too much'.

"would you like to go get lunch?" I turned to face Hinata and just smiled and nodded, she half smiled back and lead the way to a ramen stand. Ichiraku's ramen it was called, we entered and were surprised to see Sakura and Ino sitting and talking, they turned to look at the new guests and their eyes brightened.

"hey guys!" Sakura greeted as Ino waved with a mouthful of noodles

"hello" Hinata quietly responded as I weakly waved

"mind if we join you guys?" once Ino swallowed she responded

"go for it!" we sat our selves down and ordered, they both immediately picked up on our quietness.

"what's going on you two?"

"yeah, why so quiet?" we looked at each other and then sighed and explain the situation over our meal.

We soon enough left Ichiraku's and found our selves in Konohas park under a rather large tree. I sat on a large root that stuck out of the ground with Sakura sitting to my right and Hinata to my left, Ino stood infront of us with her hands on her hips, while both of my hands held up my face as my elbows rested on my knees.

"Tenten" Sakura started "don't worry so much, Tsunade is a reasonable woman, i'm sure everything will come out ok"

"yeah! You'll be fine ten! Soon this whole thing will get worked out, and we can get you home as..as soon as..possible.." her voice had lost its cheery mood and I looked up to see a somber look on her face, I turned to Sakura and saw the same look, neither of them could look at me. I felt Hinata's hand on my shoulder and saw a sad smile on her lips.

"you guys don't want me to leave...do you?" none of them responded. I sighed as a small smile came to my face "well i'll be honest, I don't want to leave"

"what?"

"you don't?"

"no, not really.. back home I was a real loner, no family or friends. I have more here and i'm actually much happier too. I haven't felt love like this in a while honestly." I looked to see their faces and was surprised to see tears in their eyes

"w-whats wrong guys? Why are you- ahh!" I was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"oh Tenten!"

"we love you so much!"

"you're like the older sister we've always wanted!" I giggled

"i love you guys too" I smiled as they all puled back and we shared a small laugh.

"excuse me" we all stopped and turned to see the familiar black haired woman from before, Hinata and I paled.

"Shizune" Sakura answered "what is it?"

"Tsunade sama would like to see you Tenten san"

* * *

_**Review please! cliffhanger! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata and I stood

"of course Shizune san" Hinata politely replied "please, lead the way" she nodded and turned on her heel walking ahead of us. We turned and gave weak smiles to Sakura and Ino as they gave us thumbs ups, we began to follow Shizune back to town, yet during our treck back I couldn't help but feel strange, like an unusual tingling sensation in my body, it was strange and uncomfortable, like something was wrong. As we passed by the market place I discreetly turned to Hinata and whispered

"pst, Hinata" she glanced over not turning her head

"yes?"

"does anything feel...off to you?" I watched as her eyes went to the ground and began studying it, and have worry grow in my chest as her eyes widened with realization. We were still walking with Shizune when Hinata grabbed my hand

"Tenten, when I say run, we need to run"

"what? Where are we running?"

"to that ally that's just about to come up on my left"

"..okay" a few more steps

"are you ready?" I watched as a little girl that skipped past me had a beautiful pair of green iris' that suddenly became black with the rest of her eyes, I looked away and stiffly nodded "good" few more steps and I began seeing the same thing happen to other people in the village 'what's happening?' Hinata's grip on my hand became tighter, then she said it, the word was soft like a feather, and quiet enough to get lost in the wind, but it was perfect. "run"

We did. We bolted to the left our hands tightly holding one anothers and made our way through the ally and back down the streets, where we were going I had no idea, but as long as it was somewhere far from here. We continued running and I noticed that we were still in the town and that nothing was changing

"Hinata! Are we going in circles?! Everything's the same!"

"no! Something worse than going in circles is happening!" Next thing I knew I was on the roof of a building, how I got there, I didn't care at the moment, I just had to figure out what was going on. We were both breathing heavily when Hinata finally said "g-genjutsu" I looked at her as I straightened up

"what?"

"genjutsu, its an illusionary technique, that's whats happening"

"are you telling me that were stuck in some kind of illusion? why?! How?! Who's doing this?!" she shook her head

"i don't know, but we have to-" all of a sudden in a puff of smoke, in between us a man dressed in all black appeared and threw 5 shuriken at me, I screamed as I ducked and rolled out of the way. I rolled again as he brought a katana down and then I kicked the weapon from his hand. It clattered noisely as I suddenly heard Hinata's voice yell "byakugan!"

Next thing I knew the man screamed as a few bursts of blue came from his back and collapsed to the ground. Hinata grabbed my hand again and we jumped down from the building surprisingly gently and ran. We went into another ally and I looked at Hinata as she began to do some strange hand signs

"Hinata what are you-?"

"release!" there was suddenly a bright light and then everything went black. I began to feel a warmth cover my face as I heard the subtle tweet of birds in the distance,i began to slowly open my eyes as a warm breeze rushed over me and the trees swayed with it, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting giving everything an orangish glow. I slowly sat up with squinted eyes and looked around seeing Hinata laying next to me and her eyes beginning to flutter open.

"T-tenten?" "hey" she slowly sat up and looked around

"Hinata, where are we?"

"well, if im correct, were in Konoha's forest" she stood and stuck a hand out to me, I took it and brushed off my butt. As I was about to ask her what had happened we heard people yelling our names from a distance, we looked to the direction and immediately began running toward them. We ran and ran hearing the voices come louder and louder when we suddenly ran straight into Sakura and Ino, we all stumbled not even taking notice though of the boys behind them before we all yelled each others names and rushed into a group hug with tears in our eyes.

"We were so worried!" Ino sobbed

"Once we found out you two went missing we immediately began searching!" Sakura continued. We soon enough all pulled apart and gave our hugs to the rest of the group. I noticed though that Neji didn't even look at me, he made no move to greet me or anything, I was a little taken aback but brushed it off either way. We all walked back to the village and as the boys went their own separate way, the girls and I went to the Hokage's building. When we arrived we were immediately rushed to her office, the nervousness in my stomach had built to the point where I felt that I was going to burst. I was wringing my hands behind my back as she spoke. She opened a folder as she did

"after the events that have occurred I believe that any suspicion of you being the enemy Tenten no longer exist" she smiled as I let out a breath "of course that doesn't mean we wont keep our eye on you, but we will not see you as danger or threat to our town, welcome to Konoha Tenten" all the girls cheered as they hugged me and gave their enthusiastic thanks to Tsunade as I gave mine as well.

We left with happiness written all over our faces, we once again parted ways with Sakura and Ino, agreeing to meet in the morning at ichirakus for breakfast. Hinata and I headed back to the compound. Once we entered we both walked to my room and then said our goodnights. I quietly slid open the door to my room, and as I looked up I was surprised to see...Neji, leaning against the wall in my dark room next to the window where the only light was from the silver moon. I slowly slid the door closed

"N-neji?" he didn't move, he just starred. This was the strangest i'd ever seen him and it was beginning to make me feel very uncomfortable, his gaze was burning, he then stood up straight. I shifted my feet, then in the blink of an eye I was laying flat on my futon with the the stoic Hyuuga on top of me. My breath immediately picked up as our proximity was unbelievably close, don't get me wrong we've been like this before, but...it had never been so...intense. Both of us were breathing heavily as I felt a heat begin to build in my cheeks, he leaned down and buried his nose into the crook of neck he in haled deeply as I sharply gasped. He released a breath and I shivered as I felt the heat cover my neck

"i.." he stopped and the silence was becoming deafening, only our breathing was heard, at this moment I took notice at the entanglement of our bodies, he was comfortably in between my thighs, as my legs were spread, this thought made my brain spin, but his voice brought me back."I...I was worried...so worried.." I felt his hands tightly grip my biceps, making a tingle go up my spine. I felt his grip would leave bruises, but I didn't care as I reached up and gently gripped his forearms.

"i'm here now... i'm not going anywhere.." I suddenly heard a slight growl from him before I felt his hot lips sear mine in a burning intensity, my eyes widened in shock especially as I felt one of his hands bury into my hair, as the other one quickly intertwined with my hand. I was quickly sucked into the wild kiss as I closed my eyes and entangled my fingers into his inky hair, it was like silk. His tongue entered my mouth as a soft mewl escaped my throat, the feel of his tongue twisting around mine was thrilling, and I desperately gripped and pulled on his hair, the feeling of being sucked in to the passion was overwhelming, like I was drowning. I cried out as he suddenly bit down on my neck and lazily dragged his tongue up to my ear lobe, suckling on it viciously. I whimpered as he did, breathlessly saying his name over and over, I just couldn't help it. He was the only thing occupying my thoughts.

"and..." he panted "and I thought you hated me.." he looked at me with that God awful beautiful smirk, I was too lost to really comprehend and only heard myself say

"hell no.." he once again dove in for another kiss as I full on took it, I needed more of him, more than ever. I gasped into his mouth as I felt him grind himself deliciously into me, I thrusted my hips up to meet his, and heard him hiss in pleasure. The room had become unbearably warm and I just wanted to find relief from the heat, but at the same time I didn't want to leave it, it was burning in the most pleasurable way. "please.." I begged as I gripped and clawed wildly at his arms and back. I heard him chuckle

"please what?" he whispered. I scowled at him

"y-you-ah!" he nibbled on my collarbone

"hm?"

"pr-prick!" I felt him smile against my hot flesh.

"God I love you" he heatedly whispered, my eyes widened

"d-" he pulled back to look at me, my eyes began to sting "do you...really..mean that?" my vision was blurring, he was silent for a moment before saying

"yes" I felt the tears fall, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he licked away my tears 'loved like never before'


	7. Chapter 7

**i moving along quick haha! things start to pick up a bit!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I awoke to the feel of moist heat being breathed on the back of my neck, I shivered as my eyes fluttered open. I felt a pressure around my middle to see I was still clothed in the same clothes as yesterday and that a familiar arm was wrapped around me. A small smile came to my lips as I turned my head to see the sleeping Neji behind me. 'I wonder if anyone's ever told him that he looks adorable when he sleeps' I giggled to myself and began to disentangle myself from his tight hold, the smile remained on my lips as I kneeled next to the futon and watched with amusement as he flopped over onto his stomach to where I just layed. He inhaled the pillow deeply, more than likely for my scent. He squinted his eyes open and I leaned into him and softly pressed my lips against his,

"where are you going?" he whispered, his voice gruff from sleep. My smile grew

"Hinata and I promised Sakura and Ino that we'd meet them for breakfast, wanna come?" I teasingly raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes

"and deal with Ino's big mouth this early in the morning? No thanks" I giggled

"has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you sleep?" his eyebrows knitted together making me laugh a bit harder

"i'm Neji Hyuuga" I snorted

"yeah, and? "He pouted

"I am not adorable, I have manly features and sleep like a man" I leaned in still giggling,

"well I prefer my adorable little Hyuuga" I pecked his nose "go back to sleep it's still early" as I was about to stand his hand shot up into my hair holding me firmly close to him

"i love you" he whispered before taking my lips into a soft kiss. When he pulled back I dreamily opened my eyes, he smirked, and I stuck my tongue out as I stood and walked out only hearing his soft laugh. I made my way to Hinata's room, I softly rapped on the wood, I heard hurried footsteps which then quickly slowed down and then the door slid open with Hinata leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a smug look on her porcelain face 'oh God...she knows' I quickly asked

"what do you know?" she shrugged her shoulders while closing her eyes and standing up straight, the same smug look still there.

"i have no idea what you're talking about" I eyed her suspiciously as I entered her room and she began to look through her closet for an outfit for me. I continued eyeing her as she turned around and held up a thin blood red mini dress qipao with a slight slit on the side that had a large black dragon stitched into it

"So" she started "you and nii san huh?" She screamed as I lunged at her tackling her to the floor clamping both my hands to her mouth, she was hysterically laughing behind them

"sssshhhhh! don't say it so loud!" she moved my hands away

"relax Tenten, I can keep a secret" she winked as she said this making me blush and making her laugh again. I stood up and helped her up

"sorry" I started sheepishly "but you have to swear that you won't say a word!"

"can we at least tell Ino and Sakura?" I gave her an 'are you stupid' look "what?"

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka, the woman is a walking chatter box!"

"i know I know but when it comes to stuff like this she can keep a secret" a slight blush came to her cheeks as she winked "trust me"i blinked a few times at her, but soon enough gave in

"fiiine"

"yay! Now go put this on!" she thrusted the qipao into my hands and shoved me into her personal bath. 5 minutes later I came out wearing the slightly tight little dress to only hear Hinata squeal in excitement as she handed me a pair of red flats to wear

"you look amazing!" she then dragged me over to her vanity and quickly put up half of my hair into two small buns, she herself then quickly changed into a knee length lilac colored qipao with lavendar petals on it.

"YOU look amazing!" she giggled as we left her room "thanks, oh! One more thing!" I gave her a confused look

"what?"

"come on!" she grabbed my hand and lead me down two halls as she began to say "he should be- ah! Nii san!" 'fuck!'

"Hinata you little-!" I was suddenly shoved forward to be met face to chest with Neji

"whaddya think nii san? Doesn't she look great?" he starred at me with the biggest eyes i'd ever seen, I thought they were going to pop out of his skull. I watched as his eyes slid down further and further and then watched as a slight red drip came from his nose and he quickly covered it with his hand while coughing

"uh ye-yes Hinata sama she-she looks great" she smirked with amusement and I was on the verge of slapping her

"well, we'll be heading out now!" we turned around but were stopped by Neji's voice

"she's not going out like that!" we turned to face him and in the most innocent sickly sweet voice i've ever heard, Hinata asked

"and why ever not Neji nii san?"he immediately looked flustered

"well.."

"i thought you two didn't get along?" I was ready to strangle her. She suddenly turned to look at me"oh Tenten"

"what?"

"you're much too conservative! Here" before I could stop her she reached up and undid a button on my qipao showing more cleavage then ever

"Hinata!" we then heard a loud thump, and looked to see Neji on the floor holding his nose that was beginning to drip on the floor "Neji!"

I quickly rushed over and tried to aid him to stop the bleeding but wasn't mindful that that made my cleavage show even more,and...well...that didn't really help his situation. I left him a tissue before Hinata, hysterically laughing dragged me away and out the compound as I fixed my collar

"you're a demon!" she only laughed and walked faster towards Ichiraku's. After breakfast the girls and I went to the playground in the park sitting on the swing when

"WHAT?!" Ino's voice echoed through out the small area

"SHHHH! Ino! Would you hush!"

"Tenten, im sorry, but you and the human ice cube did what?!" I sighed

"you heard me!" she was shell shocked as was Sakura

"that..that's...INCREDIBLE!" I was overwhelmed as the pinkette shouted this"we never thought we'd see the day where Neji actually found a girl!" they began to laugh

"ugh! But you don't know the half of it" they both stopped

"whaddya mean?" I motioned to Hinata "you should've seen what this little demon did this morning

"ohhhh! Do tell!" Ino leaned in as did Sakura. I told them everything to only have Ino rolling on the ground laughing

"i'm serious!"

"i know! But that's hilarious! I can't believe he got a nose bleed!"

"SHUSH!" she continued laughing before stopping "oh! But you might wanna know this for later" I raised an eyebrow as she began to whisper into my ear. A sly grin came to my face as I looked at Hinata who looked completely and utterly confused. I continued looking at her as Ino moved away

"what?" my smile grew,

"so" I started, she became tense "you and Naruto, huh?" she let out a battle cry as she tackled me to the ground, we all busted out laughing at her reaction. Days passed and things continued the same, the girls and I hung out all the time, and Neji and I were becoming closer and closer, I had no doubt that this was going to be my new permanent home, and I wasn't minding it in the least. One afternoon though as I sat beneath a tree in the Konoha forest, I was alone. Neji was gone on a mission with Lee ,and Hinata was dealing with clan business, as for the rest of my friends they were all busy with other things. I read a book quietly, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blood red Chinese shirt with black sandals on. I suddenly heard a rustle of movement, I froze but kept my head down like I was still reading. I knew it wasn't wind considering that the noise was too concentrated and that I didn't feel a breeze what so ever. I then began to feel watched and like a presence was closing in on me, I slowly slipped my hand away from the book and down to my thigh where a pack of kunai and shuriken were. I began to ready the sharp tool in my grip, slowly calculating the direction that the enemy was coming in. I quietly waited until... 'there!' in a flash I twisted my body to a sharp left and threw the kunai, I was surprised though as I saw a poor bird just narrowly miss death 'I was sure there was someo-' I froze with wide eyes as I suddenly felt something cold and sharp push into my throat.

"heh, I really thought that you had me there for a second" I felt my heart beat pick up"now, be a good girl and come with me quietly or I might just slit open that pretty neck of yours." I felt the man behind me grab my arm and urge me to stand, I did so slowly and just as I felt the proximity between my throat and the kunai separate slightly, I took action. I elbowed him in the gut then grabbed his wrist and twisted my self out of his hold bending his arm in a strained position. Instead of hearing him scream in pain though he was silent, I brought his arm up higher waiting for the sound of a crack. I was met with none as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. I cursed until I once again felt a presence behind me, I quickly swiped a kunai as I spun around bringing it up to my face blocking his stab at me. We struggled with gritted teeth as he attempted to over power me. "No one told me the you would be such a pest to kill!" I growled as I pushed my kunai against his

"who sent you?! Why are you trying to kill me?!" a sweat was beginning to build on his brow as he gave a smirk

"so clueless, poor little girl" I fumed at his insult

"i...am not...a little...GIRL!" I shoved hard on the last word and he stumbled back some by the force. I took a step forward but was surprised to feel something stopping me from moving, like...like...string? I looked down to see nothing. I began to struggle and then gasped as I saw the light shine on a piece of thin wire. "how did yo-" I was cut off as he suddenly appeared infront of me and jabbed the side of my neck, after that, everything went dark.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...dr-_

I groaned as the sound of dripping water awoke me from my somewhat slumber, I was somewhere dark, very dark. I couldn't see anything as I struggled to sit up properly, my neck sore. I heard a loud creak and looked at the direction it was coming from, I covered my eyes as bright yellow light flooded into the dark room. I heard footsteps, and just as I removed my hand from my face and began to fully open my eyes I felt a painful grip in my hair that yanked my head to look up. I squinted up and slowly began to completely open my eyes to look into a pair of black ones behind a pair of round wire glasses. I looked up at them as they looked down into mine

"it's her" the voice of the black eyes cut through the silence and suddenly began to drag me out of the room. I began to struggle as he dragged me along like a doll. I didn't pay attention to anything that was happening or where he was taking me until I heard a loud creaking noise of a door once again. I was thrown into a dimly lit room with a strange man with black hair sitting in a chair in front of me. 'the hell?'

"my lord" I watched as the boy that had dragged me in kneeled next to me, he had the strangest silver hair. " it's her, she is of the clan Suchiru" I blinked in confusion as he spoke 'Suchiru? Clan?'

"and how are ssso sure Kabuto" I shivered at the sound of the other mans voice, it was like ice water was being poured into my veins.

"her eyes, my lord, would you like to see?"

"of courssse" I was once again caught off guard as the silver haired boy grabbed my jaw and stuck up my face to his 'lord' the man stood and walked over grabbing ahold of my jaw and turning it ever so slightly forcing my eyes to see his. The strange grin that he already had on his lips only grew, and I felt fear creep into me heart as I saw the malicious intent behind them

"well my Lord?"

"yess, she iss most definitely the one, the last one at that, have her disposed of immediately, her people need to remain extinct" my eyes widened as I wrenched away from his grip

"e-extinct?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"the fire of her clan still lives too, make her death long and painful Kabuto"

"Who the fuck do you think you a- mmph!" I was cut off as a piece of cloth was wrapped around my mouth

"yes, Lord Orochimaru"

* * *

**_Review please! cliffy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter i super short and i'm super sorry about that, but i got an idea in the middle of writing it and seemed so interesting that i had to go through with it! i hope you guys enjoy! review please! i haven't been getting any and i wont stop typing but it's always nice to get some feedback every once in awhile**

* * *

Chapter 8

I screamed bloody murder as I clawed desperately at the stone floor that soon became a moist dirt one. Kabuto relentlessly dragged me out of Orochimaru's base my my severely broken leg, sadistically pulling it more, dislocating it from my hip socket making me cry out in pain, and then popping it back in. Three days, it's been three days since I was brought here to be tortured to death, this was the first time that I had been taken out of the drab and musty base, but it's not like the out side was any better. It was thickly fogged with dead bare trees everywhere, the sky was a light gray and it smelled of fresh rain, the air was slightly chilly but still thick from the moisture in the air. The mud was seeping through my thin red shirt making me shiver violently at the chill. I knew at that moment as I was being dragged, as my screams and cries continued to echo through out the forest, that this was the end, I was going to die. They'd had their fun with me, and now they've gotten bored, like some toy, they're finally going to kill me.

The smell of water began to grow stronger, my blurred eyes though due to my tears, made me blind to what was happening. It wasn't until I heard the slight disturbance of water as if someone was walking through it, and the ice cold liquid hitting my bare leg did I realize what he was going to do. I went into a frenzy. I dug my broken bloody nails into the dirt screaming even louder begging for mercy. He yanked me forward and attempted to shove me head first into the water, but I fought him.

"NO! No! Stop it! Let go of me! LET! GO!" I thrashed violently in his arms as he struggled to hold me

"stop squirming you insolent brat!" I was ready to yell at him again until I was suddenly submerged in murky gray water, I coughed out air bubbles as it painfully ran up my nose and down my throat, I didn't get a chance to grab any air, I began to panic as I felt a tightness in my chest. I thrashed in his arms once again, splashing the water around me. I felt him grip tighter on my hair at the back of my head.

I felt my hand hit something as I was quickly yanked up. I took in a huge breath and began to cough and sputter, blinking furiously to gain my sight once again, I shivered as the freezing cold began to wash over me. He yanked my head back, I let out a strangled cry, he looked at my face with narrowed eyes, the look he gave me irritated me, and in my irritation I spit in his face. He yelled as he back handed me, letting go so I fell into the water as he furiously wiped at his face, I pushed my wet hair back, hearing it slop heavily on my back. I gritted my teeth to prevent them from chattering as I shook violently. The pain in my leg was throbbing and numb, I felt like it wasn't even there. I immediately began to attempt to drag myself away, but it was no use

"oh no you don't" I once again screamed as I was brought up into his arms. I reacted fast though and elbowed him in the gut, I desperately began to move away splashing the water frantically. I gasped as I felt his hands grab my injured leg, and choked as he twisted it in an awkward angle causing a sickening crack, and then pulled as a resonating pop resounded in the forest. I was only in paralyzed shock as silent tears streamed down my face, my fingers dug slowly and deeply into the mush of the soaked Earth, I was frozen in that time, until he let go.

The pressure of his fingers was suddenly gone and all I heard was the loud splash before white hot pain hit me. I screamed I think the loudest I had screamed the past three days. "Now the other one" I heard him say.

"NO! GOD NO! PLEASE! GOD HAVE MERCY PLEASE!"

"don't worry" he grabbed my leg ignoring my cries "you're going to die soon anyways" I felt his grip become tighter before I once again heard the same awful crack. I cried out in agony begging him to stop "sorry beautiful, gotta finish the job" I once again heard a sickening sound, it wasn't a pop, but a crack. Yet once again my leg was harshly dropped into the water, I did my best to muffle my cry as I shook from the pain and cold, I pulled with my arms on my body to see if I could make at least some attempt of escape, even though it was futile, I still wanted to try. I froze though as I felt a blazing heat on my back, I shivered at the sudden temperature change, but other then that kept from moving. After awhile I reached out a shakey hand to pull my self forward once again before a pale hand, just like mine, reached out and grabbed it, bringing it back down to the watery mud, the owner of the hands arm was covered by a familiar white sleeve, but I didn't want to believe it.

"shhhhhh" I heard it become louder as their mouth got closer to my ear "it's okay, i'm here now" that familiar silky voice... it can't be. I stiffly turned my head to see the face of the owner of the voice. My eyes widened as fresh tears fell. 'it...it can't be... it's not possible...how...'

"m-mo-mommy?"

* * *

_**And so the mother of all plot twists (i think?) thickens! lol i hope you guys enjoyed and im sorry it's at a cliffy but i had to! more than likely my next chapter or the chapter after will finish this story, just a heads up! i'll update soon and i hope you guys review! :D**_


End file.
